


Knife's Edge

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Faustian Bargain, Knifeplay, M/M, Necrophilia, Object Insertion, Rape, Revenge, Scarification, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pitch captures Jamie, Jack offers himself in exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Written for the [Bloody Valentine](http://bloodyvalentine.dreamwidth.org/) Two-of-a-Kind Challenge, using the prompts "necrophilia" and "gun/weapons play".

It was late, later than Jack really had any right to keep Jamie out. Pippa had taken Sophie home, but the boys had got to talking and lost track of time. Finally, as the sun was setting, Jack started walking Jamie home from Jack's own "home" near the pond.

As they passed an alley, Jack noticed an unusual shadow shifting around.

"Jack?" asked Jamie.

"C'mon, let's get you home," said Jack, hurrying Jamie along.

As they passed the next alley, the shadows suddenly stretched forward, reaching out for them. Jack turned, knocking away one of them with his staff. But another shadow sprang forward, engulfing Jamie, who let out a scream. The shadow retreated back around the corner, no doubt dragging Jamie with it.

Jack rushed down the alley after the shadow. He stopped; the alley was covered in shadows, and Jack knew that Pitch could be hiding in any one of them.

"Looking for something, Jack?"

Jack spun around. He gasped at what he saw: Pitch had Jamie captive, one hand over the boy's mouth, the other holding a knife to his throat.

"Pitch-"

"-let him go!" Pitched finished in a mocking tone.

Jack grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his staff.

Pitch smiled. 

"Oh, yes please, attack me..." 

Pitch pressed the knife tighter against Jamie's throat.

Jack stiffened a bit. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Oh, come on, really?" Jack gestured towards Jamie. " _One_ kid out of billions? Wouldn't a Guardian make a better hostage?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes. Then he laughed.

"Oh, my... how heroic of you! Offering yourself in place of the boy...?"

"I have two conditions," Jack continued, ignoring Pitch's sarcasm.

Pitch tilted his head in thought. Then: "Go on."

"You let him go first. After what you pulled in Antarctica, I don't trust you to keep your word."

"And the second condition?"

Jack looked down at Jamie.

"He takes my staff."

Jamie made a noise, then shook his head.

"I'd rather not have my staff than hand it over to you," Jack said, though he was explaining it more to Jamie than to Pitch.

"Hmmm... interesting," said Pitch.

There was a tense moment as Pitch thought Jack's offer over. Finally, he removed the knife from Jamie's throat. Then Pitch pushed Jamie away. Jamie staggered but managed not to fall over.

Walking up to Jamie, Jack held out his staff to the boy.

"Take this and go."

"But Jack, you'll be helpless!"

"Jamie... please, just do what I say."

Jamie looked up at Jack; he was clearly worried about what would happen to his friend. But finally, he took the staff.

"Now go," said Jack.

With a nod, Jamie turned and ran off down the alley and into the street, most likely on his way home.

Taking a deep breath, Jack turned to Pitch.

"All right, I surrender."

Pitch smirked. 

 

Jack obediently followed Pitch down the steps of his lair. Jack hadn’t spent much time there, and this was an area he was unfamiliar with. Shadows parted and Pitch walked into what seemed like a new room. It was as dark as the rest of the place, so Jack had no clue what purpose the room might serve.

Turning, Pitch walked up to Jack, looking him up and down. Reaching out, he grabbed the boy's chin, tilting his face back and forth. Jack had to fight the urge to pull away. Pitch's expression changed, his smile becoming predatory. Jack's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh, good, you _do_ understand," said Pitch. 

Letting go of Jack's chin, Pitch let one finger slide over the boy's lips. He leaned in close, his nose brushing against Jack's. Then moving over, he slowly licked Jack's lips.

Pitch looked at Jack with bewilderment. He ran his fingers down Jack's cheek.

"You're cold," he observed. He leaned forward, kissing Jack. "Cold as death," he said, smiling.

Reaching down, he grabbed the front of Jack's hoodie, lifting him effortlessly. With a cruel grin, he tossed him backwards.

Jack felt a moment of panic. Without his staff, he couldn’t float or fly, so he braced himself to land on the ground. He was surprised when, instead, he landed on something surprisingly soft. Looking around, Jack realized he was now lying on Pitch's bed.

Pitch walked up. He casually rested his hands on the posts of the bed.

"Did you die, Jack? And then our mutual friend-" Pitch nodded up, clearly referring to The Man in the Moon "-brought you back to life?"

Jack hesitated. He had a feeling this conversation wasn't going anywhere good.

"Well?"

"Yes."

Pitch smiled. Leaning down, he crawled up the bed next to Jack. Lying down, he ran his fingers through Jack's messy white hair.

"My little living dead boy."

"I'm not your-"

"Ah, but you _are_. You surrendered to me, that makes you mine. _All mine_."

Jack opened his mouth to object again, and Pitch shoved his fingers between the boy's lips. It took all of Jack's willpower to not bite down.

Pitch smiled. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Jack's mouth. 

Standing up, Pitch began removing his robes.

"Relax, Jack, all you have to do is lie there and let me have my fun."

After a moment's thought, Jack realized what Pitch wanted from him. 

"You... want me to pretend to be dead."

Now naked, Pitch knelt, leaning over so his lips nearly touched Jack's.

"My, you are a clever lad."

"And you're a sick bastard."

"Tsk, tsk... language, Jack!" Pitch smiled. "No wonder you're always on the Naughty List..."

Pitch's expression turned serious.

"This will go a lot easier for you if you comply."

Jack considered this for a moment. He tried to relax, letting his arms and legs go limp, letting his head fall to one side...

Suddenly, something happened to Jack's body. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was unsettling. Jack felt strangely... still.

"Interesting," said Pitch. He'd noticed the change as well. 

Reaching down, Pitch picked up one of Jack's arms. He let go of it, smiling as he watched it drop. Jack felt it all happening, but seemed to have no control over any of it.

"Well, now... it appears you really _are_ dead."

Leaning over Jack, Pitch gave him a rough kiss. When Pitch pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, Jack felt his mouth go slack, opening to allow the intrusion. It wasn't even a matter of will, his body seemed truly inert. 

Pitch moaned softly, enjoying the cool wetness of Jack's mouth. He let his tongue explore, running it along the back of Jack's upper teeth, then sliding it along Jack's tongue. He finally pulled back, licking Jack's lips before sitting up.

"You know, Jack," said Pitch, "despite how... insensible you seem, I hope you're still in there somewhere. As much as I love the thought of fucking your cold, unresponsive body, the idea that you can hear what I'm saying to you, and feel what I'm doing to you makes it just a little more... satisfying for me."

He gave Jack a gentle, almost tender kiss.

Sitting up, Pitch conjured a knife. He slid it along the boy's cheek, smiling at the complete lack of reaction.

Moving down, Pitch began cutting off Jack's--no, _the body's_ \--hoodie. He worked quickly, anxious to get to the cold, pale flesh underneath. He pulled the remnants of the hoodie out from under the body, rather enjoying the way it limply flopped around. Pitch rested his hand on the body's chest.

"Hmm... no heartbeat..." He smiled. "Well, what did I expect from a corpse?"

Moving down, Pitch placed wet, hot kisses on the body's chest, ending with a kiss right over where his-- _its_ \--heart was decidedly not beating.

Next, Pitch cut off the pants off the body. As with the hoodie, he made short work of it, tossing away the scraps without a second thought. 

Pitch sat back, smiling at the sight before him.

"Ah, look at that," Pitch nearly purred. "Beautiful... and all mine to play with."

Pitch ran his hands up the corpse's legs; when he got to the thighs, he pulled them apart. Sliding up between them, Pitch looked down at the still, expressionless face. 

Shifting between the body's legs, Pitch reached down, pushing one long, thin finger up into it. After working it around for a moment, stretching the hole, he added a second finger.

"Oh, yes," Pitch whispered, "nice and snug..."

Pitch pulled up the knees, tilting the body's pelvis. When he let go, its knees flopped down, inadvertently giving Pitch even more room between the corpse's legs. Pitch laughed at this.

"Don't mind if I do," he said lightly.

And with that, Pitch pushed into the body's cold, tight ass.

"Oh, yes..."

Putting his hands on the body's hips to keep it from moving, Pitch began fucking it vigorously.

"Oh... oh, this is _incredible_."

Pitch sat up, pulling the body up with him. He tucked his legs underneath him, then leaned forward. Gripping the hips even tighter, Pitch began violently thrusting into the corpse's ass. He loved the feel of the cold skin surrounding his cock, and the slap of flesh on flesh as he sank balls deep into the body with each thrust. He looked down at corpse; its arms akimbo, the head lolling to one side with its mouth slightly open and inviting. The stillness, the _deadness_ of it thrilled Pitch; the sight of it was enough to take him that last little bit over the edge.

Pitch cried out as he exploded into the cold, still body. He sat for a moment, coming down from his climax. Pulling back, he smiled at the popping sound of his cock sliding out of corpse.

Sitting back on his haunches, Pitch swiped at the sweat beading on his brow.

"That was... spectacular," Pitch whispered, his tone oddly reverent. "I haven't enjoyed fucking someone..." he laughed. "Some _thing_ that much in quite some time."

He leaned down, caressing Jack's cheek.

Pitch sat back, running his fingers across Jack's chest.

Holding his hand out, Pitch conjured his knife again. He slid it gently down Jack's chest, following the same path his fingers had just taken. Reaching Jack's stomach, Pitch turned the knife, slicing into the pale flesh just above Jack's navel.

"Interesting... no blood." Pitch looked up into Jack's face. "And no reaction. Well, what fun is _that_?"

With a sigh, Pitch began lazily dragging the knife over Jack's torso, only occasionally actually cutting into the skin.

Pitch looked up at Jack's unresponsive face.

"You're... not actually _dead_ , are you?" 

Pitch considered this, then smiled as an idea came to him.

Scooting back between Jack's legs, Pitch dragged his knife up one of the boy's thighs. Then he turned it, and, his smile growing larger, he slid the knife slowly up into Jack's asshole.

Looking down, Pitch sighed in frustration again. He could see that the knife was cutting into Jack's skin, but as with all the other cuts, there was no blood. And in his current state, Jack wasn't reacting at all. As much as Pitch had enjoyed Jack's silence and stillness when he was fucking him, now he wanted Jack to react. He wanted to hear him cry out, feel him squirm...

Grabbing the hilt of the knife, Pitch twisted it roughly.

Jack's body convulsed and he cried out.

"Ahhhh... that's _much_ better."

Jack had felt it all, endured it all, but this... He wasn't even sure HOW his body had re-started itself, so to speak. He also wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

Without really thinking about it, Jack reached down, his hands headed between his legs, wanting to get the thing inside him _out_. He also squirmed, as if doing so could dislodge it.

Pitch grabbed Jack's hands, holding them to his sides. 

"Ah, ah..." he looked down. "And stop moving so much, you're only making it worse for yourself..."

Jack realized Pitch was right; moving around made the blade move around as well, cutting and re-cutting... He went limp. While there was still pain, at least it as now only in one place.

"That's better," said Pitch. He leaned down, putting his face close to Jack's. "Relax. Accept it."

Jack had a feeling Pitch was talking about more than just the knife thrust into his ass.

Pitch moved up onto his knees

"I'm going stick my cock in that sweet mouth of yours, and you're going to suck it like a good little boy. If you attempt to bite down, I will pull your teeth out one-by-one. Understood?"

Jack nodded.

Smiling, Pitch straddled Jack's face. He ran his hand slowly down his cock, smiling down at Jack as he did.

Jack braced himself as Pitch lowered himself into Jack's mouth.

"C'mon, Jack, I know you've done this before." Pitch let out a laugh. "Besides, the better you can make me feel, the faster this will go."

Closing his eyes, Jack began working Pitch's cock with his tongue. He imagined it was Bunny he was pleasuring.

Pitch looked down. "Open your eyes, Jack; I want to you to keep in mind just whose cock it is you're sucking."

Reluctantly, Jack opened his eyes, looking up into Pitch's smug face.

"That's better."

Glaring in defiance, ignoring the pain of the knife still cutting into him, Jack proceeded to give Pitch head.

"Ahh, yes..." Pitch reached down and caressed Jack's cheek. "I see you _have_ done this before!" 

A moment later, Pitch shot into Jack's mouth. He took hold of Jack's head, his cock still firmly shoved into the boy's mouth. 

"Swallow."

Jack did so.

"Good boy..." Pitch pulled out, then leaned down, kissing Jack. "You're being a very good boy, Jack. So good, in fact..."

With that, Pitch reached down, finally pulling the knife out. Jack winced, then let out a sigh of relief. When Pitch smirked, Jack tensed, afraid Pitch might put the knife back in him.

Moving over, Pitch rolled Jack on to his stomach. Smiling, he straddled Jack's hips. 

"Hmmm..." he mused as he ran his fingers over the skin on Jack's back and buttocks, "I wonder where I should do it...?"

Given that Jack knew Pitch still had the knife, he had a feeling he knew what was coming...

Jack stuffed his fist into his mouth, trying to not cry out as the knife cut deep into the skin of one of his ass cheeks. And then again. And again. By the fifth cut, he couldn't stand it anymore, and jerked up.

Pitch pushed Jack back down.

"Hold still," he said roughly, "You'll mess up the writing."

"Writing...?" 

"You're mine, Jack, and I want everyone to know it."

Pitch continued. Jack tried to distract himself, perhaps to even shut himself off again.

"That's not going to work, Jack," said Pitch when he noticed how still Jack had gotten. "That's partially why I'm cutting so deep; I want to make sure you don't go dead on me again...

"But also," Pitch continued as he worked his art into Jack's skin, "I want to make sure it doesn't heal too quickly. You clearly _can_ heal; I can't imagine you've lived for centuries without falling on a rock, or scraping one of those beautiful cheeks of yours on a branch, or heavens knows what. I want this to last as long as possible..."

Jack was trying desperately not to break. He was gripping the bed sheets, and fighting back tears. Despite his efforts, an occasional whimper escaped his lips.

"Ah... finished," said Pitch in a tone of satisfaction. He ran his fingers over the design he'd created, smiling proudly at it.

Pitch disappeared the knife. Then he stretched out on top of Jack, casually playing with the boy's hair. Jack could feel Pitch's cock against his ass.

Noticing how Jack flinched, Pitch moved a bit so that his cock was resting along Jack's ass crack. He smiled when Jack tensed up.

"Relax, Jack," he said, licking the boy's ear. "I don't intend to fuck you again just yet. Though when I do..." he let out a soft laugh.

 

There was a noise somewhere in the darkness. Pitch sat up, looking to see what it was. Suddenly, he got smacked in the face with a boomerang. Before he could recover, the owner of said boomerang came flying through the air, kicking Pitch in the face and knocking him off the bed. 

Pitch started to get up--only to find Sandman standing over him, glaring angrily.

Bunny jumped over the bed, brandishing his boomerangs.

Pitch scrambled to his feet, quickly backing away from the four angry Guardians that were approaching. With a smirk, he took a step back into the shadows and disappeared

"No!" shouted Bunny, throwing a boomerang at the now-empty space where Pitch had been. "Get back here and face me, you cowardly, sick, perverted bastard!"

"He might have gone somewhere else in the lair," suggested Tooth.

"No... he is gone," said North. "He will not stay here for us to find him."

Tucking his boomerangs back into his bandolier, Bunny went over to the bed. Jack was curled up in his side.

"Jack...?"

Bunny put a hand on Jack's arm. The boy flinched.

"Jack, it's me..."

"Bunny... I... I had to... he had Jamie..."

Bunny carefully sat on the bed.

"It's all right, Jack..." said Bunny. "Where are his clothes?" 

Sandman pointed to the floor in front of him; the bits of blue and brown cloth answered North's question.

"Oh..."

Tooth came over, kneeling next to the bed.

"Jack, honey, we're here for you," she said gently. "We'll get you out of here, and take care of you." 

The only thing Bunny could really see of Jack was his back and part of his legs. As his eyes traveled down, he noticed something on one of Jack's buttocks. Looking closer, he realized what it was: In an ancient, arcane script--but one Bunny was familiar with--Pitch had written his name on Jack's body.

Sitting back, Bunny could feel his anger rising.

"Why that evil..."

He sprang to his feet.

"We're destroying everything."

"Bunny..."

Bunny turned to North. "What, you think we should just leave and let him have his lair back like nothing bloody happened?"

Tooth got to her feet, "I'm with Bunny on this one."

Sandman nodded, a stern expression on his face.

"All right," said North after thinking it over for a moment. "I stay here and look after Jack."

As he said this, North took off his coat. Walking over to the bed, he covered Jack with it. 

Under North's coat, tucked into his belt, was Jack's staff, which he'd gotten from Jamie when the boy had alerted them to the situation. North took it out of his belt.

"Do you want your staff?"

Jack nodded. 

North handed the staff over; Jack promptly pulled it close, tucking it under North's coat with him.

 

Tooth, Sandman, and Bunny raced through Pitch's lair, destroying everything they saw. Tooth tore apart the cages Pitch had hanging from the ceiling; Bunny broke apart furniture with a mix of punching, kicking, and blowing them up with explosive eggs; and Sandman used his sand whips to demolish anything that was left.

 

Bunny, Tooth, and Sandman came back into the bedroom. Bunny was holding a lantern.

"I'm going to burn that damn bed."

Jack shakily sat up.

"I... I wanna do it."

Bunny seemed surprised by this, but then realization seemed to hit him: Jack needed to do this. And moreover, he _deserved_ to.

"Too right, you are."

North helped Jack to his feet. Between North and his staff, Jack was able to walk over to the other Guardians. 

Jack took the lantern from Bunny. Without hesitation he tossed it onto the bed.

 

"Now what?" asked Tooth.

"We should go to the Warren," said Bunny.

"Yes," replied North. "Is time to go."

North picked up Jack, still bundled in his coat.

Bunny tapped his foot, and tunnel appeared.

"Hang on," North said to Jack, who nodded. With that, North jumped into the tunnel.

 

The five Guardians arrived at the Warren, just outside the cave Bunny and Jack had turned into a private room for themselves. 

Walking up, Bunny drew the curtain of vines aside.

"C'mon in."

The cave was a bit crowded with all five of them; Sandman floated up toward the ceiling to make more room.

"Right," said Bunny roughly, "You can stay here, I've got work to do..."

Turning around, Bunny headed for the door. 

"Bunny, wait!" said Tooth, grabbing his arm.

Bunny jerked his arm away and kept walking.

"Bunny, please, we need-"

"What we _need_ , Tooth, is to stop screwing around with that bastard and get rid-"

"E. Aster Bunnymund!"

Bunny stopped in his tracks.

"There will be time for that, Bunny," Tooth continued, "But right now, Jack needs us. He needs _you_."

Bunny turned around. Granted, most people would look small when being held by North, but seeing Jack looking so helpless...

Walking up, Bunny gently took Jack from North's arms.

"Jack?"

Jack's tenuous control on his emotions finally broke. Burying his face in Bunny's shoulder, he burst out crying.

"Oh, Jack..."

Tooth cleared her throat. "Should we go? Though we could stay, if you need help..."

"No, thanks," said Bunny. "I think it might be best if I handled this alone."

Bunny considered, then turned to the boy in his arms. "Is that okay, Jack?"

Jack nodded. His crying had subsided, but he was still gripping Bunny tightly.

Bunny look down at North's coat, then up at him.

"You keep coat, I come get it from you later."

"Sounds good." 

 

The three Guardians left Jack and Bunny; North used a snow globe to teleport them out of the Warren. 

"All right, then," said Bunny softly. "Let's get you taken care of. You want a bath or a shower?"

"A shower. Under the waterfall."

"Oh, yeah, that'll be nice," Bunny replied as he carried Jack toward the side of the cave where the waterfall was. "Water's nice and cold. We'll get you cleaned up, then I'll see to your wounds and you can rest."

"Thank you, Bunny. I..." Jack's voice trailed off.

"Jack, it'll be all right. We'll get through this."


End file.
